The Lord of SSBM
by Pippin the Mary Sue Destroyer
Summary: PG-13 since The Lord of the Rings is PG-13. the SSBM characters in an parody of The Lord of the Rings, the three best movies ever created.
1. Prolougey Stuff

This is my first attempt at an SSBM fic, so please go easy on me. Please note that if your favorite character from SSBM is made be someone who sucks from Lord of the Rings, It's just because of their personality or physical attributes (example: Bowser Rocks in SSBM, but one of his roles is the Cave troll from Balin's tomb. It's because of Bowser's large size) or because of another character (example: Dr. Mario is Isildur because Mario is Aragorn). I will have to add characters from other games in this because there isn't enough SSBM fighters to fill the roles of all of the characters in Lord of the Rings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Prolougey stuff

(The scene is a blank, black screen)

Samus's voice: The world is changed. I feel it in… well, a bunch of places. It began with the making of the great necklaces.

(The scene changes and now shows Samus, The Chancellor (from Super Mario RPG for the Super Nintendo), and Mewtwo with necklaces)

Samus's voice: three were given to the Bounty Hunters, Toads, and Pokemon. Who are the best of the best, especially the Bounty Hunters.

(The scene changes to show various characters from the Star Fox games, except for Fox and Falco)

Samus's voice: seven, to the Lylat lords, great spaceship pilots of outer space.

(The scene changes again to show Bowser, Ganondorf, and 7 other Nintendo villains, with Ganondorf being the one in the center and farthest front)

Samus's voice: and nine necklaces were gifted to the villains, who above all else desire power. 

(When the screen fades, the last villain seen is Ganondorf. The scene changes to an evil looking place with a volcano in it)

Samus's voice: But they were all of them deceived, for another necklace was made. In Master Hand Land in the fires of Brinstar Depths, the dark lord Master Hand forged in secret a master necklace to control all others.

(A necklace is seen rising out of the lava during the next line)

Samus's voice: and into this necklace he poured his evil traits, and a cloaking device.

(Master Hand puts the necklace on one of his fingers, causing it to stretch out)

Samus's voice: one necklace to rule them all.

(the scene changes to a village where Polygons are wreaking havoc. This happens during the next line)

Samus's voice: One by one, the lands of Nintendo fell to the power of the necklace, but there were some, who resisted.

(The scene changes to show some doctors and some toads marching in Master Hand Land. The group includes the Chancellor leading a toads, and a main doctor guy leading the doctors, which include Dr. Mario )

Samus's voice: a last alliance of doctors and toads marched against the Polygons of Master Hand, and on the slopes of Brinstar Depths, they fought for the freedom of the Land of Nintendo.

(The Polygons charge to attack the Last Alliance but a wave of Megavitamins and Poison Mushrooms kill a bunch of them. Soon the Polygons reach the Last Alliance, and the real battle begins. The fought for a while)

Samus's voice: Victory was near.

(the main doctor (who has FLUDD) yells out a victory yell)

Samus's voice: but the power of the necklace couldn't be crushed easily.

(The mood of the Last Alliance changes when Master Hand floats onto the battlefield, he has the necklace on one of his fingers. The frightened toads and doctors tried to flee but Master Hand floated over and smashed them with a swipe of his fist. The main doctor ran forward but Master Hand flicked him to the side. That doctor was dead. Dr. Mario ran over to his fallen boss)

Samus's voice: It was in this moment, when all hope had faded.

(Dr. Mario puts on FLUDD)

Samus's voice: that Dr. Mario, one of the doctors, put on his boss's … water tank… squirty… thing.

(while Samus was trying to describe what FLUDD was, Dr. Mario had squirted Master Hand with a full-power water blast. Master Hand saw that he was going to land inside of the lava, so he threw the necklace on the ground next to Dr. Mario, when Master Hand went flying into the lava, all of the Polygons died. Dr. Mario then picked up the necklace)

Samus's voice: the necklace passed to Dr. Mario, who had a chance to destroy it forever. But the hearts of doctors…

(the scene changes to a forest where Dr. Mario is walking along with a bunch of other doctors. He is carrying the necklace in his hand)

Samus's voice: … are easily corrupted. And the necklace of power has a will of its own.

(suddenly some Polygons attack the group and begin killing doctors. Dr. Mario puts on the necklace and flees. He trips and falls into a river. The necklace floats of his neck)

Samus's voice: It abandoned Dr. Mario…

( some Polygons see Dr. Mario and the ones with projectile weapons shoot him. Dr. Mario's body floats to the surface)

Samus's voice: … to his death.

(Dr. Mario's dead body floats downstream)

Samus's voice: After a very long time of lying in that river, the necklace ensnared a new bearer.

(A hand (not Master Hand or Crazy Hand, a person's hand) reaches into the river.

Samus's voice: it was picked up by Ness, who took it deep within Onett, and there it consumed him. For a very long time it poisoned his mind.

(Ness is in a cave near Onett.)

Ness: It's mine. My own. My precious.

Samus's voice: But when chance came, it abandoned Ness and was picked up by the least likely person imaginable.

(Link's Uncle (from A Link to the Past) picks up the necklace)

Link's Uncle: what's this?

Samus's voice: Link's Uncle who lives in Kokiri Village (from Ocarina of Time) for some reason. For it will soon be that a boy without a fairy will shape the future of The Land of Nintendo.

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm skipping the extra scene called "Concerning Hobbits (or Kokiri in this fic) because it was only in the extended version of the Lord of the Rings and is REALLY boring. I'll keep most of the other extended version scenes. 


	2. Link's Uncle's Birthday Party

Chapter 2 is here. I only had one Review by the time I typed this author's note, I hope for more, and I might have more by the time I upload this. I might be skipping parts of the scene with Gandalf and Bilbo, but I don't like it that much, and the point of the chapter really is the party, I'm cutting an extended version only scene that was unimportant in the party. I hope you don't mind. If you see anything someone says in these: [ ], That means it's a translation from another language that the character speaks ( Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch, and sometimes other characters are the ones that you would see those with). 

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. 

Chapter 2: Link's Uncle's Birthday Party

(Young Link is by a tree in Kokiri Forest, thinking about something. He suddenly heard someone singing)

Mewtwo's voice: …Gotta catch 'em all. Pokemon.

(Young Link runs over to where Mewtwo is floating on a psychic platform)

Young Link: You're late.

(Mewtwo looks over to Young Link)

Mewtwo: A Psychic is never late, Young Link. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too.

(Mewtwo and Young Link begin laughing. Young Link jumps onto Mewtwo's platform)

Young Link: It's good to see you, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: You don't think I would miss your uncle's birthday?

(Mewtwo and Young Link by now are floating down the path on the psychic platform, which is pulled a cart with fireworks in it behind it)

Mewtwo: So how is the old rascal? I heard it was going to be a party of special magnificence.

Young Link: You know my uncle; he's got the entire woods in an uproar.

Mewtwo: Well that should please him.

Young Link: Half of the forest's been invited, and the other half is showing up anyway.

(Young Link and Mewtwo continue riding)

Link's Uncle's voice: And so life goes on in Kokiri forest, very much as it has for a long time, full of its own comings and goings. With change coming slowly, if it comes at all. For things are made to last in Kokiri Forest. Someone of my family has always lived in this tree, and always will.

(Meanwhile Mewtwo's floating platform is being chased by some of the younger Kokiris (five or six years old at the oldest) while two of the older ones (about ten or eleven years old because Kokiris are always kids) are watching disapprovingly)

Young Kokiris: Fireworks Mewtwo! Fireworks!

(The Kokiris were sad when it seemed that Mewtwo wasn't going to launch off a few fireworks, but he did. All of the little Kokiris that were there began cheering. While on the floating platform Mewtwo was laughing, while where the two older Kokiris were, one of them was also laughing, and the other one scowled at him.)

Young Link: to tell you the truth, my uncle's been weird lately… I mean more than usual. He's been looking at old maps when he thinks I'm not around.

(The scene changes to show Link's Uncle in a room with a bunch of maps. Suddenly he begins searching everywhere for something. He is beginning to get worried when he searches one of his pockets and suddenly looks relieved. Back on the platform, Mewtwo was listening)

Young Link: All right then, keep your secrets. I know you're in on this.

Mewtwo: Me?

Young Link: before you came along, my family was very well thought of, never had any adventures or did anything unexpected.

Mewtwo: If you're talking about the incident with Volvagia (the dragon boss from the Fire Temple in Ocarina of Time) I was barely involved. All I did was Psychically nudge your uncle out of the door.

Young Link: Whatever you did, people think of you as a disturber of the peace. 

(After a little while more of riding, Young Link was about to get off.)

Young Link: Mewtwo, I'm glad you're back

Mewtwo: So am I, dear boy.

(Young Link jumps off of the platform, waving goodbye to Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: So am I.

(Soon Mewtwo arrives at Young Link's house. He floats to the top, not bothering to climb the ladder, and knocks on the door that, for some reason, is there)

Link's Uncle: No. I don't want any more little kids.

Mewtwo: And what about Psychic Pokemon?

(Link's Uncle opens the door)

Link's Uncle: Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Link's Uncle.

Link's Uncle: Mewtwo! Good to see you!

Mewtwo: You haven't aged a day.

Link's Uncle: come on in!

(Mewtwo and Link's Uncle go inside of the house)

Link's Uncle: I have some Lon-Lon Milk, but it's almost as old as I am, so you might not want it. I have some coffee, and some burgers, cheese, spinach …

(Link's uncle begins running around trying to find food)

Mewtwo (wondering why no one got rid off the old milk): Just coffee.

(Mewtwo floats toward a room filled with maps, but is floating to high and hits the chandelier. He lowers himself a little, but still hits the doorway of the room. When he finally does get into that room and looks at one of those maps, Link's Uncle is about to come in. Mewtwo teleports behind him)

Link's Uncle: I could make you some eggs if you like.

Mewtwo: Just coffee.

(Link's Uncle begins eating some cheese)

Link's Uncle: You don't mind if it eat, do you?

(before Mewtwo can reply, there is a knock on the door)

Mido (one of the Kokiris) : I know Young Link is in there!

Link's Uncle: He's not at home!

Mido: Fine.

(Mido leaves to find Young Link)

Link's Uncle: Mido will never forgive Young Link for being the favorite of both Saria and the Great Deku Tree. I've got to get away from these annoying kids that bug me all day and never give me even a little bit of peace!

Mewtwo: You mean to go through with your plan?

Link's Uncle: Yes. Everything is set up.

Mewtwo: Young Link suspects something.

Link's Uncle: Of course he does, he's not stupid like Mido.

Mewtwo: You are going to tell him, aren't you?

Link's Uncle: He'd probably go with me If I asked him to. But Young Link is still in love with Kokiri Forest. The trees, the shop, the forest that you can get lost in and turn into a Stalfos (those skeleton warrior things). I'm old, Mewtwo. I might not look old, but I am. I feel thin, sort of stretched, like not enough butter scraped over bread. I need a vacation, a long vacation. I might not come back, actually I don't think I want to.

(That evening at the party (I'm skipping the scene that Mewtwo and Link's Uncle would be on the hill, because it's not important and only has a few lines, that are all unimportant.) Mewtwo is launching of fireworks, and the Kokiris are having a good time. Kirby is watching Jigglypuff dance from a table nearby. Suddenly Young Link walks over to where Kirby is)

Young Link: Go on, Kirby. Ask Jigglypuff to dance with you.

Kirby: I think I'll just drink some of your uncle's milk (He obviously doesn't know how stale it is).

Young Link: NO!!! 

(Young Link pushes Kirby toward Jigglypuff and they begin dancing. Meanwhile Link's Uncle is telling some little Kokiris about an adventure he had)

Link's Uncle: and there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous Moblins, and there were all arguing about how they were going to kill us, whether they were going to stab us with their spears or trample us to death. They spent so much time arguing that the sun's light crept over the trees and POOF!!!

(The Young Kokiris gasp)

Link's Uncle: And turned them all to stone.

(Meanwhile, right after some fireworks float out of the cart that is behind the psychic platform. (Mewtwo using his psychic powers), Pikachu comes out. He punches at the tent behind him and Pichu comes out of there. Pikachu throws Pichu into the cart. Pichu holds up a firework)

Pikachu: [No! The Big one!]

(Pichu puts down the first firework and pulls out the biggest firework in the cart. After that, Pikachu and Pichu go back into the tent that Pichu was in. Pichu sticks the Firework in the ground in there)

Pichu: [Done.]

Pikachu: [You were supposed to stick it in the ground.]

Pichu: [It is in the ground.]

Pikachu: [Outside!]

Pichu: [It was your idea.]

(the firework takes off. Pikachu and Pichu are covered in ashes from it, and their hair was standing up. When the Firework goes off, it turns into a fiery form of Volvagia. Everyone at the party begins panicing. Young Link runs over to his uncle)

Young Link: Look out for Volvagia!

Link's Uncle: Volvagia? Nonsense! Volvagia has here for a very long time.

(Young Link pulls his uncle onto the ground. The Volvagia firework goes over them and them goes off. When everyone realizes that is was a firework, they begin cheering.)

Pikachu: [That was good.]

Pichu: [Let's get another one.]

(They try to move but they can't. It's then that they realize they're being pulled somewhere by psychic force. Mewtwo suddenly grabs them.)

Mewtwo: Pikachu and Pichu, I might've known.

(Pikachu and Pichu were forced to wash dishes while Link's Uncle was giving a speech)

Link's Uncle: Kokiris, Marshmallows, and Pokemons.

Blastoise (I picked a random Pokemon): [Pokemon].

Link's Uncle: This is my birthday. This many years is not long enough for living amongst such excellent people. I don't know half of well as I would like, and I like half of you as well as you deserve.

(Everyone begins wondering if this is a compliment or an insult)

Link's Uncle: I must be going now. I bid you farewell. (Yes, I shortened this line, I don't remember much of it and I'm being rushed to get off the computer)

(Link's Uncle looked over at Young Link)

Link's Uncle: Goodbye.

(Link's Uncle put on the necklace and vanished)

____________________________________________________________________________________________

There's the end of Chapter 2.


	3. The Account of Dr Mario

Sorry about not updating. As a reward for your patience as I dealt with writer's block, this chapter now includes a part I wasn't going to put in until the next chapter, the scene at the inn from the extended version. Well, This was more reviews than I was expecting, my other fic didn't get nearly this many, I'll probably get rid of the other one and keep this one as my only one until its done. Well, for all you reviewers that didn't read chapter 2 YOUNG LINK is Frodo. Regular Link is going to be someone else, you'll have to wait to see who that is (Don't worry, this character doesn't suck or die. It's someone that I think is cool, and this choice is related to an idea my sister had for Zelda's part (Yes I am a Link/Zelda fan)).

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 3:The Account of Dr. Mario

(While everyone in the party is panicing, the camera goes along to the path to Young Link's house. The door to the house soon opens and Link's Uncle takes off the Necklace. He laughs as the door closes behind him, then walks over 

into a different room and hears someone)

Mewtwo: I suppose you think that was very clever of you.

Link's Uncle: Come on, Mewtwo. It was only a bit of fun. Did you see the looks on their faces?

Mewtwo: There are many necklaces of power in this world, and none of them should be used lightly.

Link's Uncle: You're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Young Link, won't you?

Mewtwo: Two eyes, as often as I can.

Link's Uncle: I will be leaving everything to him.

Mewtwo: Including your Necklace.

Link's Uncle: Yes, Yes it's in an envelope over on the mantelpiece.

(Mewtwo is about to check when Link's Uncle begins saying something)

Link's Uncle: No, wait. It's here in my pocket.

(Link's Uncle takes the necklace out of his pocket)

Link's Uncle: As a matter of fact, why shouldn't I keep it. It's mine. My own. My precious.

Mewtwo: Precious. It's been called that before but not by you.

Link's Uncle: Why do you care what I do with my own things!

Mewtwo: I think you've had that necklace for long enough.

Link's Uncle: You want it for yourself!

(Suddenly a psychic purple aura appears around Mewtwo as he levitates a foot or two off the ground)

Mewtwo: Link's Uncle! Do not take me for an average psychic Pokemon! I'm not trying to rob you!

(The aura fades and Mewtwo lands on the ground)

Mewtwo: I'm trying to help you.

Link's Uncle: . Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Since the 2nd chapter of this fic was typed we've been friends. Trust me now as you once did.

Link's Uncle: You're right. The necklace must go to Young Link

(Link's Uncle begins getting a few things to carry with him)

Link's Uncle: Well it's late, The road is long.

Mewtwo: Link's Uncle.

(Link's Uncle stops right in front of the door)

Mewtwo: . the necklace is still in your pocket.

(Link's Uncle takes out the necklace and slowly drops it onto the floor and then begins walking out of the door)

Link's Uncle: Goodbye, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Farewell, Link's Uncle.

Link's Uncle (while leaving): I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause.

(Link's Uncle had already climbed down the ladder, so he walks away, still singing the Pokemon theme song. He goes around a curve and the theme song gets quieter and quieter until it can't be heard anymore)

Mewtwo: . Until our next meeting.

(Mewtwo goes back into the house and looks at the Necklace. He slowly reaches down to touch it. When he suddenly sees a flash of the Master Hand trophy. Later he is by a fire)

Link's Uncle (V.O): It's mine. My own.

Ness (V.O): My precious.

Mewtwo (quietly): Riddles in the dark.

Young Link: Uncle!

Mewtwo (quietly): my precious.

Young Link: Uncle!

(Young Link opens the door, picks up the necklace, and walks over to where Mewtwo is)

Young Link: He left, Didn't he. He talked so long about leaving, I didn't think he would really.

(Young Link walks over to the side of Mewtwo and shows him the Necklace)

Young Link: Mewtwo.

(Mewtwo looks up)

Mewtwo: Your uncle's Necklace.

(Mewtwo stands up)

Mewtwo: He's gone to stay with the toads. He's left you your house, along with all of his possessions. The Necklace is yours now.

(Mewtwo begins to float away)

Mewtwo: Now put it somewhere out of sight.

Young Link: Where are you going?

Mewtwo: There are some things that I must see too. Questions that need answering.

Young Link: But you only just got here. I don't get it.

(Mewtwo stops in front of the door)

Mewtwo: Neither do I. Keep it secret, Keep it safe.

(Mewtwo walks out of the door. Meanwhile on the tower of Final Destination, Ness is screaming)

Ness: Lost Woods! Young Link!

( At Ganon's Castle, the door opens and the 9 villains, all on horses that look like Ganondorf's from Ocarina of Time and in black cloaks, ride out. At the same time near Mute City, Mushroom Kingdom, Mewtwo looks over and sees trouble at Master Hand Land, He continues toward Mute City. Once he gets there, he floats over the Racetrack and into a library. The Librarian leads him into one of the rooms with a bunch of old papers and then leaves. Mewtwo finds the thing he's looking for and reads out loud.)

Mewtwo (reading): _Here follows the Account of Dr. Mario, king of Mushroom Kingdom, and the finding of the Necklace of Power. It has come to me. The one necklace will be an heirloom of my kingdom. All who follow in my bloodline will be bound to its fate for I risk no hurt to the necklace. The markings on it are fading and what was once as clear as red flame has now faded. A secret that only fire can tell._

(Meanwhile in the Lost Woods, Skull Kid is playing his flute on the stump from Ocarina of Time. He looks up to see the cloaked figure of Ganondorf on his horse. Ganondorf looks over to him.)

Ganondorf: Lost Woods. Young Link.

Skull Kid: Young Link doesn't live here, he's in Kokiri Forest.

(Ganondorf doesn't leave)

Skull Kid (pointing the direction of Kokiri Forest): that way.

(Skull Kid jumps behind the stump and vanishes as Ganondorf and some more villains ride toward Kokiri Forest. Meanwhile inside of an inn inside of Kokiri Forest, Pikachu and Pichu are humming the background music of the Pokemon Stadium stage, while some Kokiris are talking over at a table. Kirby is also sitting there.)

Kokiri #1: There's been weird people here, Cornerians and others that aren't as nice. War is brewing. The hills are filled with Sandbags.

Kokiri #2: You're beginning to sound like Link's Uncle. He was crazy.

Kokiri #3 (As Young Link walks over there): And Young Link here's getting there.

Young Link: And I'm proud of it. Cheers.

(The Kokiris, Kirby, and Young Link drink some fresh Lon Lon Milk that just came in)

Kokiri #2: What goes on out of this forest is not our problem. Keep out of trouble and trouble won't come to you.

(After being done in the inn, Young Link and Kirby are walking away. They walked past Jigglypuff)

igglypuff: Good night.

(The Kokiri behind them stops to talk to Jigglypuff)

Kokiri: Good night sweet Pokemon of the delicious milk.

Kirby (mumbling): mind who you're sweet talking.

Young Link: Don't worry. Jigglypuff knows an idiot when she sees one.

(Kirby stops for a second)

Kirby: Does she?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I'll try to get Chapter 4 in sooner, it's going to be the first time anybody dies (the Kokiri that will go outside and say "who goes there?"), since a reviewer was asking about wanting to see action, that will be the most action until the battle where Young Link will get stabbed with Ganondorf's sword.


End file.
